The True Story
by Kurobiki
Summary: The real story of Alice in Wonderland and Cinderella. How did they meet? What's the truth behind the story?


The true story of Alice in Wonderland and Cinderella as you never heard it before.

'Alice' is _**Black italics. **_

'Cinderella' is _Italics._

Enjoy!

* * *

**_"Hey there, I'm Alison and this is Alexandra… Sorry, you know us as 'Alice' and 'Cinderella'. Now, you have probably heard stories about us such as; I followed a rabbit down a hole whilst he was late for work and The Queen of Hearts was some random old woman…"_**

_"__And____**I**__was a slave in my step mother's house with my two ugly step sisters and later married a prince after attending a ball." _

**_"_****_They lied to you, people. Your entire childhood was a lie. Well, not entire. But you have been lied to, rather viciously throughout it. Let's explain how…"_**

* * *

**_~Alison~_**

* * *

"Forget you. I don't have time for this" I let the words slip out of my mouth and slammed the door behind me. Outside was freezing, but it helped me cool down from Aunt Jennifer. I allowed my black hair to gently play with the wind as it whistled. _Stupid woman. _I thought. My shoulder-length bob sat back in its place once the wind resided and I was left angry and heated, yet again. So, I decided to walk.

I walked into the forest that I had grown up in. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let my legs take me to where they wanted to go. After a while of walking, I could tell from the smells and the feel of my footsteps that I was getting close to the river, so I opened my eyes to capture the view for myself.

I sighed, knowing it would take a lot more than a pretty sun-set-river to help me feel even 10% better. I sat down, in my black skinny jeans, and planted myself upon my knees immediately enjoying the cold seeping through the material of my jeans as I kneeled on the damp riverbank. I shivered and shuddered a little. You'd think, the fact that I do this often, I would be used to this already. As I turned my head, I caught a glimpse of something in my peripheral vision. I tried to follow it with my eyes; no luck.

I stood, allowing my legs to lead me in the direction the short flash was, and within seconds, I was no longer in the forest. I was falling through a darkened tunnel. Fast.

* * *

**~Alexandra~**

* * *

Evening struck in The Land, a sunset flickered over the ground that I was beside. My oak brown, pixie cut hair trembled as I shook my head as a route of relief. Being a servant for your younger step sister was excruciating.

"Cindy, The Queen would like to see you" My eyes planted themselves at the shoes of the person calling me, my eyes followed them up the length of the Palace's purple and gold uniform. My eyes fixed themselves on the face of the man in front of me, of who was trying to avoid eye contact. His stance, at attention.

"Fredrick, first of all, there is absolutely no need for you to be standing at attention in front of me. I can hardly take you seriously, this way. Secondly, **please, **_try _and at least be the _only_ person that doesn't call me that dreadful name!" I groaned as my sentence neared to an end.

"Alex, you know the Queen's orders" Finally, Fredrick stood at ease, dishearteningly looking in to my eyes.

"Yes, I do. But nobody is here. Please, be my friend now"

"But Alex, she said it's urgent…"

"When is it never urgent with her?" we both chuckled after a brief moment of silence. The warmth in our friendship was triggered off again and the two of us smiled large, natural smiles at the end of our laughter.

"WHERE IS THAT COCKROACH. WHY HAS SHE NOT RETURNED YET?" a large, loud, yet squeaky voice boomed through the rooms of the small castle. The Queen of Hearts had awoken. And she was not a happy little bunny.

Startled, I swiftly tied my half-apron around my waist and ran up the stairs to The Queen.

* * *

_"__As you can see, we weren't even blondes!" _

_"__**I was not even wearing a dress, let alone a blue and white one. Gosh, I want to know where they even got these ideas from. See, severely lied to." *shakes head in despair***_

_"__So, do come to the next reading soon, to continue the true tail of Alice and Cinderella. Take care." _

_"__**See ya guys!**__" _


End file.
